sburbrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Perks
Perks are advantages that a character has independent of their Title or equipment. There are minor perks, which give a character an edge in certain situations, and major perks, which are often game-changing. To take a minor perk, a character must take a minor flaw. To take a major perk, a character must take a major flaw. Minor Perks Talented +2 ranks in one skill. Flighty +2 DV if the character moved more than one yard this round. Tough +1 max HP per level Powerful The character has 2 more Power Points than would normally be available. Attuned Choose from fire, air, water, or earth. The character receives Soak +2 for that damage type. Bloodletter Add 2 to any bleed effect inflicted by the character. Major Perks Telekinetic The character gains access to Telekinesis. STRONG The character gains access to STRONG. Learned Is it magic? Science? Who knows. The character gains access to Magic. Overpowered The character calculates their Power Points as though they were one level higher. Minor Flaws Bleeder Add 2 to any bleed effect inflicted on the character. Vulnerability Choose from fire, air, water, or earth. The character receives Soak -5 for that damage type. Note that Soaks can have negative scores, but this does not add to incoming damage. Inept The player selects one skill, and gains a permanent -4 penalty to that skill. Weak The character selects one stat, and permanently subtracts 2 from it. Slow Subtract 2 from the character's Move score. Personality Disorder The character starts with 2 stress, and can never drop below this number. Major Flaws Paraplegic The character is paralyzed from the waist down. They move at 1/4 speed outside of a vehicle (such as a wheelchair or rocket car). Any traversing checks which would benefit from the use of legs (namely swimming and climbing) are made at a -6 penalty. The character can not jump. They take a permanent -2 Mangrit. Unless mounted on some sort of vehicle, the character is always considered prone. The character's dreamself is usually not paralyzed, unless the player decides that the character accepts their disability as an indelible part of themselves. If the character is somehow cured in any way other than dying, the GM may wish to adjust this flaw to still provide some drawbacks, such as causing the character's shiny new robotic legs to be unable to handle stairs. Mentally Unstable The character's fractured ego has trouble with adversity. All stress points they receive are doubled. Furthermore, if they fail to act out their psychosis from time to time, they may be dealt stress points at the GM's discretion. Behaving in a manner consistent with their internal reality may remove stress points. If the character begins to flip the fuck out, the GM may take control from the player and bring them fully under the sway of their mental illness, usually with serious consequences. This flaw is potentially problematic for a game, so a player should think long and hard before taking it. It is not meant to reflect a cartoonish psycho killer, nor does it represent everyday Troll nonsense. The perfect Homestuck examples are Vriska's hypercompetitiveness, which she used to define her self-worth, and Eridan's self-fulfilling fears of abandonment. Both are expressed in very different ways, and don't act as the character's sole defining trait, but nonetheless lead the characters down some very dark paths. If this flaw is taken in conjunction with the Minor Flaw Personality Disorder, the initial +2 stress is not doubled, though all further stress points are. Dead Dreamself Somehow, the character's dreamself died before their adventure could begin. If the character has multiple dreamselves, this flaw kills all of them. Serious Handicap One of the character's stats is reduced by 4.